Mon étoile
by alexdu62
Summary: Qu'arrive t'il quand un événement tragique survient dans la vie d'une blonde? péripéties, amitié, drama
1. présentation

**Coucou ^^ voici ma première fanfic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Le thème : retour aux sources enfin vous verrez par vous-même.  
**

**Le pairing : pas encore décider mais attendez-vous à une surprise (non pas de Finchel ni de faberry…ça réduit déjà les paris ^^). Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de fautes d'orthographe mais s'il y en a une qui traîne vous pouvez me le dire par le biais de review je la corrigerais ^^. **

**Merci et bonne lecture. Ah oui j'oubliais les conversations seront défini comme suit : gras pour Rachel, italique pour le reste.**

Chapitre 1 : présentation

**POV Brittany S. Pierce** :

Dans une chambre où le blanc éclatant parsème le mur et où sont épinglées des affiches de stars issues de Broadway réside une jeune femme du nom de Rachel Berry.

Celle-ci est brune, les yeux chocolat et est surnommée par la plupart de ces ami(e)s la diva. Pourquoi la diva ? C'est bien cela le problème : elle chante, tout le temps sans arrêt ce qui m'agaçait enfin au tout début maintenant…c'est différent. Vous saurez bien assez tôt pourquoi mais patience mon histoire ne fait que commencer.

Je vous ai présentez mes meilleures amies, celle avec qui on a fait les 400 coups au lycée Mc Kinley ? Non ? Vraiment ? Permettez-moi alors de le vous le faire alors.

Pour commencer, voici Santana Lopez dit la bomba latina, espagnol de surcroît. Elle est le vice capitaine de notre équipe de cheerleaders en compagnie de mon autre meilleure amie : Quinn fabray.

Oui la Quinn Fabray, vous savez la blonde aux allures de rebelles qui adore martyriser Rachel ou celle qui est tombé enceinte sans le vouloir enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit mais comme l'a dit Lord Tubbington j'y crois pas une seule seconde.

Passons ensuite à lui, c'est mon…chat. Et oui quand les autres donnent des prénoms aussi étrange que Nestor ou Milka moi je l'appelle Lord Tubbington. C'est mon confident même si je lui reproche de fumer en cachette lorsque je suis au lycée.

Ensuite, je peux vous présentez les autres protagonistes du lycée. Tout d'abord le plus efféminée de tous : Kurt Hummel. Je me suis toujours demandez pourquoi Kurt ? Parce que son père s'appelle Burt et que ne voulant pas rentrez en conflit il a changé la lettre B en K ? Kurt était la seule personne qui s'était officiellement déclaré comme gay. Pourquoi était ? Parce que beaucoup de chose ont changé depuis notre première rentrée, des drames comme des périodes de joie mais nous verrons cela au fil de mon histoire.

Je peux aussi vous parler de Mercedes, l'autre diva mais en beaucoup moins énervante. Au départ elle vivait dans l'ombre de Rachel mais au fur et à mesure elle aura un rôle beaucoup plus important au sein de la communauté suite à un événement particulier.

Elle sort avec Sam Evans, un blond avec une bouche volumineuse qui lui avait valu à une comparaison assez peu flatteuse de Santana. Devinez laquelle ? Vous ne voyez pas ? Si je vous dis bouche de mérou vous voyez le genre ? C'est à cause de ce genre de réflexion et … autre chose que notre relation a été quelque peu explosive dans tous les sens du terme.

Pour le reste, je n'oublie pas de signaler la présence de Finn Hudson et de son acolyte Noah Puckerman. L'un est grand (du genre très grand si grand que j'ai cru à un moment être rentré à poudlard), on se ressemble par notre caractère et il est quater back dans l'équipe de football du lycée. Je n'ai jamais rien compris à ce sport d'ailleurs….pourquoi on est obligé de s'égosiller à chaque fois qu'il franchisse une ligne blanche sur le terrain ?

Noah ou plutôt Puck (il préfère qu'on l'appelle comme cela pourtant Noah c'est mignon enfin bref) joue aussi dans l'équipe. Et on peut dire qu'il déchire et qu'il a la gueule de l'emploi comme dirait Santana. Son signe distinctif c'est son iroquois sur sa tête. Au début je pensais qu'il avait un castor juste avant qu'il me dise que c'en était pas un en me le prouvant.

Ces deux-là s'entendent bien avec Mike Chang et Tina, le couple phare du lycée. Non pas parce qu'ils sont tous les deux chinois mais parce que ça coulait de source qu'il était fait l'un pour l'autre.

Ah oui j'oubliais le principal, mon petit ami de l'époque Artie. J'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui en fin de première année. Faut dire qu'il était touchant dans sa chaise roulante et qu'il chante fort bien même si personne ne peut dépasser Rachel Berry.

Tous auront un rôle à jouer dans mon histoire de prêt ou de loin. Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Tournez la page et lisez….

**Voilà mon introduction ^^ courte oui je sais mais je voulais mettre en place mon intrigue dans ce chapitre. Certains indices sont présents si vous lisez bien ) En ce qui concerne mon délai de publication je pense faire un à deux chapitres par semaines selon mon imagination. Sachez juste que ce chapitre n'est qu'une mise en bouche et que les prochains seront beaucoup plus longs. En espérant que mon histoire vous plaira je vous dis à bientôt ^^**


	2. un (nouveau?)contact

**Me revoilà ^^ je remercie déjà Tweedle Boobs Rainbow pour sa review :) J'espère que je te décevrais pas alors ^^ Et dire qu'au départ j'étais sans prétentions je suis suivi déjà par deux personnes…pourvu que ça dure :p. La suite maintenant. Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.**

Chapitre 2 : un (nouveau ?) contact

**POV Rachel Berry**** :**

Je me retrouve chez moi dans ce lieu où je me sens bien, peut être mieux qu'au lycée. Et dire que dans un mois je vais à nouveau me retrouver coincée au milieu de toutes ces personnes. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de me préparer un tas de vêtement de rechange. Je doute que la pluie de slushie ne s'arrête entre deux années. Qu'est je fais pour mériter cela ? Moi Rachel Berry, futur étoile de Broadway.

Suite à ces réflexions, j'entendis mes pères rentrer de leur travail. Mes pères ? Oui oui j'ai bien deux pères Hiram et Leroy et je suis heureuse avec eux. Au début, je vous cache pas que j'avais quelques appréhensions mais qui se sont vite envolés quand je les vois ensemble.

Je descendis donc leur dire bonsoir et les aider à préparer le repas du soir. Ah oui j'oubliais je suis végétalienne c'est-à-dire je ne mange pas de viande peu importe la cuisson. Pourquoi ? Je suis juive. Tout comme mon ami guitariste Noah enfin pardon Puck.

- _Alors Rach prête à passer une nouvelle année dans ton lycée ?_ me demanda papa L

- **Mais enfin Dad la rentrée est le mois prochain, laisse-moi profiter encore de mes vacances je t'en prie.**

- _Oh tu sais ça va vite arriver faudra t'y faire._

- **Hum** gémis-je.

Oui vous vous n'êtes jamais demander pourquoi quand on ne veut pas que quelque chose arrive le temps fait en sorte qu'en réalité il arrive plus vite que voulu. C'est exactement ce que je ressens en cet instant présent.

- _Comment ça « Hum » jeune fille ? _me réprimanda papa H

- **Pas envie d'y retourner si c'est pour encore me retrouver noyé jusqu'aux os **

- _Ah ça c'est la loi du plus fort et faudra que tu t'y fasses à moins que tu ne veuille te battre ce dont on ne souhaite pas on t'a appris des valeurs que l'on aimerait que tu respectes… _

- **Oui je le sais bien mais j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet pour eux.**

- _Rach…écoute je sais que c'est dur et je n'aimerais pas être à ta place mais dit toi que si tu parviens à réaliser tes rêves c'est toi qui aura gagné pas eux et leur raillerie…toi._

C'est aussi pour cela que j'adore mes pères : ils sont toujours de bon conseil peu importe la situation. Je en savais quoi dire d'autre que

- **Merci papa. Je vous adore.**

- _Tu es notre fille. C'est normal qu'on veuille te protéger. Bon sur ce nous on va débarrasser la table et se regarder un bon film. Tu veux le voir avec nous ?_

- **Non….merci je vais aller dans ma chambre bouquiner un peu.**

- _D'accord. Bonne nuit alors_

- **Merci bonne nuit aussi à vous deux.**

Une fois remonter, je me mis en pyjama, alla me brosser les dents et ouvrit mon ordinateur portable. J'ai un rituel avant de me coucher, passer sur ma messagerie et discuter avec mes ami(e)s s'ils sont connectés. Sitôt mon skype allumer, je vis qu'une invitation de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas **(note auteur : référence au sketch de Gad elmaleh ^^) **attirait mon attention.

Curieuse mais aussi méfiante, j'acceptais et attendais avec un mélange de stress et d'appréhension que cette personne daigne de se connecter. Ce qu'elle fit cinq minutes plus tard.

_Allo la terre ici la lune_ vient de se connecter

**POV personne mystérieuse**** :**

J'étais là derrière mon PC à attendre qu'elles commencent la conversation. Je ne savais même pas ce qui m'avait prise de vouloir prendre contact avec elle. C'est vrai mis à part au Glee club nous nous n'avons pas de rapport proprement dit normaux…on chante, on danse, on se dit des choses ça s'arrête là alors pourquoi ?

J'en étais là dans mon questionnement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin mon interlocutrice entama la discussion.

_Etoile de Broadway Berry dit__ : _

**Euh salut **

_Allo la terre ici la lune dit :_

_Hey je me demandais quand tu allais me parler __J_

_ Etoile de Broadway Berry dit :_

**Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler à des inconnus. D'ailleurs tu as eu comment mon adresse ?**

_Allo la terre ici la lune dit __:_

_J'ai tenu la promesse de ne pas divulguer son identité mais sache que je ne te veux aucun mal bien au contraire : p._

_ Etoile de Broadway Berry dit :_

**Encore heureux ^^ alors tu es au lycée Mc kinley je suppose ? Non je dis cela par déduction parce que je ne donne mon adresse qu'aux personnes que je connais alors je me suis dit **

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. La voilà reparti dans son monologue où tu décroche au bout de cinq secondes.

**« Rachel tu as deux possibilités : soit c'est une connaissance que t'aurait rencontré dans la rue et qui voyant que tu portais des vêtements avec des animaux dessus voulait te rencontrer car c'était un fan de chasse mais ça paraissait absurde » alors c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé à cette hypothèse. Dis-moi si je me trompe ****J**

Elle attend une réponse là je crois non ? Oui apparemment vu qu'elle n'écrit plus.

_Allo la terre ici la lune dit_ :

_Ouh là tu parles toujours autant ? ^^. Non que ça me dérange hein. Menteuse me dis-je. Mais je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Donc je reprends. Oui je suis bien du lycée Mc Kinley et non je ne suis pas amateur de chasse ou autres choses en rapport avec les animaux même si je les adore._

_ Etoile de Broadway Berry dit : _

**Oh tu as laissé un indice. Alors comme ça tu aimes les animaux ? Intéressant ^^. Qu'aimes-tu d'autres dans la vie ? Moi c'est le chant. Je suis une diva je pense que tu as entendu parler de moi au lycée ? Oui obligatoirement.**

Et ça y est elle est reparti dans son monologue. Vite une solution…ah ça y est je sais. Niark Prend ca Rach…euh Berry. Depuis quand je l'appelle Rachel moi ?

_Allo la terre ici la lune dit :_

_Tu veux devenir une Barbara Streisand plus tard ?_bien ça tu lui as trouvé une autre façon de déblatérer sur son idole bien joué ma fille…

_Etoile de Broadway Berry dit :_

**Oui c'est mon rêve et je ferais tout pour y parvenir. Et toi parle-moi un peu de toi. Que fais-tu ? En quelle année tu es, etc…enfin si tu veux bien en parler. J'avoue je suis un peu bavarde….**Non sérieux je le savais pas….**Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas me parler mais ça serait bête tu ne saurais pas quelle genre de fille je serais ;) **

Ça va les chevilles elles ne gonflent pas ? Bon que lui répondre sans trop dévoiler mon identité. Je n'aime pas me dévoiler comme ça dès le premier contact. Je Sais.

_Allo la terre ici la lune dit__ :_

_Alors déjà sache que je suis en seconde année, que l'on n'ait pas dans la même classe enfin je ne pense pas même si je ne suis pas devin ça m'étonnerait qu'on le soit et que je suis adulé par beaucoup de personnes au sein du lycée, gars et fille compris._

_ Etoile de Broadway Berry dit :_

**Adulé tu sous-entends quoi par-là ? **

_Allo la terre ici la lune dit__ :_

_Disons que peu de personne n'a pas encore gouté à mes charmes ;)_

_ Etoile de Broadway Berry dit :_

**Sauf moi ;)**

_ Allo la terre ici la lune dit :_

_Pas encore :p_

Mon dieu j'ai vraiment dit cela ? Mais faut que j'aille me soigner je ne peux pas avoir dit cela à…elle ? Si oh mon dieu. C'est bien la dernière personne à qui je penserais pour une partie de jambe en l'air comme le dirait ma meilleure amie. Non jamais de la vie. Plutôt mourir que de subir cela.

Attends une minute elle ne répond plus j'ai cloué le bec à Rachel Berry ? Un exploit quand je vais lui raconter cela elle ne va pas me croire. Ah tiens si ça y est-elle me répond.

_Etoile de Broadway Berry dit :_

**Non pas intéresser désolé. Les coups d'un soir très peu pour moi. Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite que je ne suis pas de ce genre là. En attendant tu ne m'a pas dit ton nom ****J**** ?**

_ Allo la terre ici la lune dit :_

_Toi non plus même si Berry semble être ton nom je me trompe ?_

_ Etoile de Broadway Berry dit :_

**Non pas du tout ****J**** Et toi tu peux au moins me dévoiler cela pour plus de justice :p ?**

Zut pris au piège si je lui dis même mes initiales elle va vite savoir qui je suis. Non je vais devoir trouver un nom de substitution pour le moment. Voyons voir comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ce personnage déjà…ah oui.

_Allo la terre ici la lune dit :_

_Je suis….Rosalie Cullen._

**Fin du deuxième chapitre ^^ alors Pour tous les fans de twilight je pense que vous avez un indice sur les possibilités de qui peut être cette personne mystérieuse ****J**** A vos reviews et merci de me suivre….à bientôt pour le troisième chapitre.**


	3. première remise en question

**Me revoilà ^^ désolé si je vous ai fait attendre:/ Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier mes followers et ceux ou celles qui m'ont mise en favoris ****J**** Ca me fait chaud au cœur )**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

- **Alysson2102 : content que ça te plaise. Le personnage de Rosalie Cullen est bien entendu un nom d'emprunt. Je ne vais pas vous révéler qui est cette mystérieuse personne même si certains indices peuvent vous y aider )**

- **Guest : merci ^^**

- **Jenn : Je te remercie de ta review. Je m'efforce de bien écrire non pas parce que je suis écrivain IRL mais parce que je veux donner envie de me lire ****J**

**En tous les cas voici la suite tant attendu.**

Chapitre 3** : **première remise en question

**POV Rachel**** :**

«Rosalie Cullen » où as je entendu ce prénom-là ? En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que je connais aucune personne portant ce nom là au lycée. Peut-être une nouvelle ? Non elle m'a dit qu'elle va être en seconde année comme moi. Je restais dans mes réflexions quand un nouveau message apparu.

_Allo la terre ici la lune dit __:_

_Berry? Tu es toujours là ?_

J'ai dû rester dans un profond silence assez longtemps pour que mon interlocutrice s'impatiente tant. Je regardais l'heure : 22h35. Ouh là effectivement 5 minutes. Je ne perdais pas un instant et lui répondit.

_Etoile de Broadway Berry dit__ :_

**Oui excuse-moi. Je…**Vite trouve une excuse made in Berry….**J'étais avec un de mes pères en train de discuter de ma sortie de demain. Alors comme ça tu es une Cullen ? Jamais entendu parler à Mc Kinley.**

**POV personnage mystérieux**** :**

« J'étais avec un de mes pères » ah oui j'oubliais qu'elle avait deux pères. Je me demande comment est la vie quand on a deux parents du même sexe ? Je lui poserais la question plus tard.

Là elle souligne un point important…pourquoi ai-je dit cela ? Me voilà bien tiens.

_Allo la terre ici la lune dit_ :

_Oui je suis bel et bien une Cullen. Normal que tu ne m'es pas encore vu à Mc Kinley je suis peut être populaire mais…._Comment je vais me sortir de cette situation moi ? _On peut en parler plus tard là je commence à fatiguer ? Et je ne voudrais pas te retenir plus longtemps si tu sors demain )_

Dans la catégorie, comédienne de l'année, je me nomine d'office. Tiens une réponse pourvue que…

_Etoile de Broadway Berry dit__ :_

**Ok…Tu as raison. Il se fait tard. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour oublier hein. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser une question en suspens. Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et à plus tard.**

_Allo la terre ici la lune dit __:_

_Bonne soirée à toi aussi…._

_Etoile de Broadway Berry s'est déconnecter_

Bon résumons, je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Rosalie Cullen, je n'ai pas su lui dire pourquoi ce nom lui était inconnu. J'ai inventé comme excuse le fait que j'étais soit disant fatiguer alors que je sais très bien que je ne dors généralement pas avant une voire deux heures du matin. Ma pauvre fille… Te voilà bien embarrassée.

Bref je réfléchirais à tout cela demain. J'entends mon téléphone sonner, surement mon copain. C'est son rituel avant que lui n'aille dormir.

« Bonsoir toi. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? »

Comme s'il me dérangeait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était 3 heures du matin enfin….c'est pour cela que je l'aime. Son ignorance à l'état pure, ses sourires lorsque l'on se voit. Faudra peut-être que je songe à e présenter à mes parents. Bon je vais lui répondre sinon il va s'inquiéter.

« Non tu me dérange pas tkt J. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Aussitôt que le message est envoyé, une réponse fuse.

« Oui même si j'aurais voulu être à tes cotés. Quand c'est que l'on se voit ? »

Tiens on a eu une onde télépathique pour qu'il me demande cela ? Faudrait que j'évite de penser trop fort au cas où la prochaine fois.

« Roh moi aussi je veux te voir. Justement j'ai mon week-end de libre. Pourquoi ne le passerait tu pas à la maison ?

Oui ça me ferait du bien de le voir durant ce laps de temps. Il me manque vraiment.

« Oui bien sûr Babe. Et pour tes parents ? »

La question piège par excellence. Oui que dire à mes parents ? « Bonjour je viens vous informer que j'ai invité mon copain à la maison hier soir. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? » Assurément hors de question que je leur balance cela comme ça.

« Tkt pas je gèreJ. »

Au moins il n'aura pas le temps pour s'inquiéter de cela. C'est vrai ce sont mes parents. Je dois trouver le courage de leur dire que leur fille est amoureuse. Oui je dois et je vais le faire.

« D'accord. Bon je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Babe. Je t'aime. »

Roh il est trop mignon. J'ai le plus merveilleux petit copain de la terre.

« Merci. Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Je t'aime. »

Notre conversation finie. Je descendis voir s'il restait de la glace dans le frigo. Coup de chance, il restait un fond de pot que je me hâtai de prendre. La glace et moi ? Une autre histoire d'amour. D'ailleurs je me demande encore comment j'arrive à ne pas prendre de kilos avec tous ce que j'ai mangés.

Je me mis dans le canapé en allumant la télévision en m'efforçant de ne pas réveiller mes parents qui dorment juste au-dessus.

00h30. Tiens mon téléphone sonne. Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure tardive ? Je plissais les yeux quand je vis le nom du propriétaire s'afficher.

« Tu es toujours réveille ? »

Hum pour qu'elle me demande cela c'est qu'il doit se passer quelque chose.

« Oui comme d'habitude pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Je ne masquais pas mon inquiétude à travers ce message.

« Oh rien de grave ne tkt pas. Je me demandais juste comment ça s'est passé avec Berry ? D'ailleurs faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi tu voulais absolument avoir son adresse skype ? C'est vrai quoi ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez ami dans la vie à moins que tu ne me l'es cacher.

Moi ami avec elle ? Elle sait bien que non pourtant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à me faire dire ?

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu le sais bien que je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur. Quant à mes raisons ? C'est pour appliquer les consignes que Mr Shuester nous a dit. Garder contact entre vous. »

En y repensant, j'avais complétement oublier ce point. Bonne excuse donc.

« En est tu vraiment sûre ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? »

Pourquoi cette interrogation ? C'est de plus en plus bizarre…

« Oui je suis sûre. Arrête de me faire des suppositions. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. »

Pourquoi ai-je dit cela ? Oh bien sur je suis au courant de ses « opinions » sexuelles hein. On est meilleure amie après tout. Mais pourquoi je me sers de cela pour me couvrir ? Je suis pas attirée par les filles encore moins par elle.

« Ca ma chère c'est un coup bas. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas claironné partout sinon meilleure amie ou pas, tu m'entendra à la manière Lima Height Adjacent »

Ouch je l'ai blessée apparemment maintenant. Je ferais mieux de me confondre en excuse avant que cela dégénère. Dieu sait si je n'aime me disputer avec elle surtout à cause de cela.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Non bien sûr que je ne l'ai dit à personne. C'est notre petit secret après tout. De toute façon j'ai mon copain. D'ailleurs j'ai besoin d'un plan pour le dire à mes parents. Une suggestion ? »

Pourquoi pas ? Elle est toujours de bon conseil. Et puis si ça peut faire en sorte qu'elle ne pense plus à notre conversation.

« Oh je te vois venir mais ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi » Ouch j'aurais dû m'en douter, connaissant son caractère, que ça n'allais pas être facile. « On en reparlera. Pour l'instant concernant ton…problème, je peux te conseiller de leur dire sincèrement que tu as rencontré quelqu'un et que tu aimeras le leur présenter.

Pourquoi n'y ait je pas penser plus tôt ? C'était tellement évident.

« Merci. Bon je vais te laisser. J'ai mes yeux qui commencent à se fermer. Bonne nuit. »

« De rien. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. On en reparlera. Sur ce bonne nuit »

Et beh je dois dire que ce soir ce fut mouvementé. Tout d'abord ma conversation avec Berry. D'ailleurs en y repensant, on a plus du tout abordé le sujet avec ma dernière interlocutrice. Pas grave ce n'est pas comme si c'était important, si ?

Ensuite, le fait que mon copain vienne passer le week-end chez moi. J'ai tellement hâte. Puis, enfin, ma conversation avec ma meilleure amie. SI seulement je ne lui avais pas sorti ça…La même réflexion pour une seule et même question : Pourquoi ?

**Voilà ^^ Rien de spécial dans ce nouveau chapitre si ce n'est l'apparition de deux nouveaux personnages. Mais qui sont-ils :p ? Des suggestions, des questions. Vous avez quoi faire ^^**

**Prochain chapitre vendredi je pense ou avant si vous êtes sages :p. **


	4. rencontre et accident

**Coucou ayant un peu de temps devant moi, je vous sors le quatrième chapitre en avance. A ce que j'ai pu voir j'ai plus de 1000 vues mais que 4 reviews : /. **

**Mon histoire ne plait peut être pas autant qu'au départ. Dites-moi s'il y a des choses à changer que je m'améliore pour les prochains chapitres. **

**En attendant, dans ce chapitre, la rencontre entre le copain de la mystérieuse personne (qui a mon avis même si personne ne le dit n'est un secret pour personne) et les parents de cette dernière. Et…un premier événement dont j'ai besoin pour la suite de ma fanfic.**

**Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.**

**Pour les dialogues, gras pour mon personnage mystérieux ^^ italique pour le reste.**

Chapitre 4 : rencontre et « accident »

**POV personnage mystérieux :**

Vendredi arriva vite. Oh bien sur j'ai respecté à la lettre ce que m'avais conseillé ma meilleure amie et ait dit à mes parents le fait que j'étais tombé en amour de quelqu'un et qu'ils étaient ravis pour moi.

Finalement, je n'appréhendais pas son arrivée plus que cela. Etant rassurée par leur réponse, je me hâtais de dire à mon compagnon que tout était ok et que j'avais hâte qu'il arrive.

Quand je vis la voiture de ses parents arrivait en bas de notre allée, je me rendis à leur rencontre. Je fus accueilli chaleureusement.

- _Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Notre garçon nous a souvent parlé de vous et c'est un honneur d'enfin faire votre connaissance_ me dit son père.

- **Bonsoir tout le plaisir est pour moi monsieur**

- _Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que mon fils va rester ici cette nuit ainsi que tout le week-end ?_ me taquinait-il

Je rougis instantanément à ces propos. C'est mon copain qui me sauva la mise cette fois.

- _Allons papa, tu ne vois pas que c'est assez gênant de lui dire cela non ?_

- _Mais enfin mon garçon il est tout à fait normal de s'inquiéter pour son fils non ? _

- _Oui mais pas au point de lui demander si j'allais rester ou non chez elle comme cela. Et puis de toute façon je ne suis pas sûr que ses parents soit d'accord avec ça. Et puis, je dois te signaler qu'au départ c'est pour rencontrer ses parents…._

Je perdis contact avec la discussion. Faut dire que le sujet prêtait à discorde. Est-ce réellement pour cela que je l'invitais ? Lui faire rencontrer mes parents ou pour autre chose ? C'est vrai que ça fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un. Non que ça me manque mais je ne suis pas sûre que je veuille vraiment faire cela avec lui maintenant, ce n'est que notre premier week-end où l'on peut vraiment profiter l'un de l'autre. Non ce n'est pas sérieux.

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par la voix de mon cher et tendre qui me regarda d'un air soucieux.

- _Ca va chérie ? tu ne m'a pas l'air dans ton état normal._

- **Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas…je me demandais juste où j'avais pu mettre mon pull Ariel. Tu sais celui que j'avais mis le jour de notre rencontre ? C'est mon préféré.**

Je voyais à son air qui ne me croyait pas mais ne fis rien pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Je tombais de jour en jour plus amoureuse de lui.

- _Oui je vois bien lequel c'est mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est quand on ne cherche pas qu'on finit par retrouver ce que l'on cherchait._

- **Tu as surement raison. Bon, on rentre ou on attend ici. Mais je te préviens, les nuit sont fraîches.**

- _Oui attend je vais chercher mes affaires dans la voiture._

- **Je vais te donner un coup de amine j'en profiterais pour remercier ton père de t'avoir conduit jusqu'ici.**

Après avoir fait cette besogne, je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte où attendait bien sagement mes parents qui n'ont pas dû perdre de vue notre conversation à voir leur regard pesant sur nous.

- _Bonsoir jeune homme. Ravi de faire ta connaissance _lui dit mon père

- _Moi de même monsieur Vous avez une fort belle maison. C'est de quel siècle ?_

- _Oh mais ma parole ma chérie _m'apostropha mon père _tu aurais pu nous le dire que ton ami s'intéressait à l'art_

- **Je n'étais pas au courant moi-même **et c'était vrai. Au lycée, il n'avait fait allusion à cela.** Tu me surprendras toujours tu sais ? **ronronnais-je.

- _J'avais peur de t'ennuyer en parlant de cela mon ange._

Prévoyant en plus. Quelle surprise me réservera-t-il encore plus tard ?

- _Bon et si nous rentrons ? Ma femme a hâte de te voir aussi._

A peine rentré qu'une tornade blonde se dirigeait vers nous.

- _Bonsoir. C'est la première fois que je vois notre fille amenait quelqu'un à notre maison. Surtout que tu m'a l'air bien élevé._

- _Oui et sache qu'il m'a demandé de quel siècle était notre maison. _

- _Oh c'est vrai ? _lui demanda ma mère.

- _Oui madame _lui répondis timidement mon homme

- _D'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas répondu _interrompis gentiment mon père _j'ai été tellement perturbé par cette question que j'ai perdu le fil de cette conversation. Sachez, jeune homme, que ce bâtiment a été construit par un architecte du nom de Guebwiller qui a vécu au 18eme siècle. _

- _Guebwiller je ne connais pas. Il a fait d'autres œuvres ?_

- _Futé en plus je l'aime bien ma fille. _Mon père en rajouta avec un clin d'œil.

- _Non malheureusement il est mort jeune, 35 ans je crois._

- _Oh dommage il aurait mérité de faire plus de choses…enfin quand je vois quel merveilleuse famille vit ici, ça ne peut que lui rendre hommage._

- _Charmeur en plus _rétorqua ma mère en riant.

- _Au moins je sais d'où vient ton rire _s'exclama mon compagnon en me désignant.

Je lui souris et l'embrassa pour le remercier d'être aussi convenable aux yeux de mes parents.

- _Hum jeunes gens. Nous sommes là au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarquer _

- _Oh John je t'en prie il ne font rien de mal. Et puis faut avouer qu'ils sont tellement mignon ensemble._

- _Oui Jane peut être mais tant un peu de tenue quand même._

- _Bon si nous passons à table ? Je vous ai fait un bouillon de poisson tu m'n diras des nouvelles._

- **Oh trop cool ! J'adore tes bouillons maman.**

- _Je le sais bien ma fille. C'est pour te remercier d'avoir choisi un garçon aussi bien éduqué._

Nous passons l'heure suivante à déguster mes plats favoris en discutant de sujets en rapport avec l'école, les matières même le glee club. Tiens mon téléphone sonne, qui ça peut bien être.

« Alors cette rencontre ? Ca s'est bien passer ? Ton copain binoclard ne s'est pas enfui ?

Elle et ses remarques acerbes sur cet aspect particulier de mon cher et tendre. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs elle agit comme cela avec lui ?

« Ne l'appelle pas binoclard. Je te rappelle qu'a une époque tu t'étais foulé la cheville et ce n'est pas pour autant que je te surnommais canard boiteux »

« Canard ? Dois-je te rappeler à tout hasard que je suis une fille ? Bref, loin de moi me remémorer ce passage douloureux, je te signale que si je me suis foulé la cheville c'est parce que je t'ai tenté de te rattraper alors que tu tombais de la pyramide »

Oups j'avais oublié ce détail. Mon égo en a pris un coup d'ailleurs ce jour-là. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que j'avais une question en suspens que je n'avais jamais osé poser. Si j'en profitais ?

« D'ailleurs en y repensant, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu avais fait cela ? »

J'ai attendu une réponse en vain. Je remettais cette interrogation à plus tard. Je voulais profiter au maximum de ce week-end qui s'annonçait merveilleux.

Bientôt ce fut l'heure de se coucher. Exceptionnellement enfin selon les dires de mes parents. La chambre qui devait au départ accueillir mon homme n'était pas prêt du fait qu'elle se trouvait au dernier étage et que toute la décoration était à refaire. Apparemment ma mère s'en voulait de laisser dormir son invité dans un tel capharnaüm.

Mon ami avait beau dire que cela ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait d'ambiguïté du fait que je devais partager ma chambre et donc mon lit avec lui. Ce à quoi mon père m'a dit qu'il nous faisait confiance. Merci papa.

C'est ainsi qu'on se rendit dans mon antre non sans avoir au préalable dit bonne nuit à mes parents.

- _Tes parents sont gentils. Et tellement simple. Je les aime bien._

- **Oh tu sais. Je suis fille unique. C'est normal qu'il soit comme cela avec moi. **

- _Oui mais il aurait très bien pu ne pas accepter notre relation. C'est vrai que fille unique ou pas, il aurait très bien pu dire qu'étant handicapé, etc…._

- **Qu'insinues-tu là ? lui demandais-je**

- _Non non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Enfin c'est vrai ce que je dis est ambigu mais non je me permettrais pas dire ce genre de jugement. Non je voulais juste dire qu'au vu de mon état physique il aurait pu se poser des questions sur comment on allait faire plus tard ou comment se tenir avec moi, etc… _

- **Oh… Je vois. Excuse-moi. J'avais tellement peur que tu crois que mes parents soit ****dysmorphophobie****.**

- _Non bébé tu me connais. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi il le serait. Rien qu'à voir comment ils m'auraient accueilli s'il l'avait été ça se serait passé tout autrement crois-moi._

- **Oui je sais que tu as eu quelques mésaventures à ton arrivée au lycée mais c'est du passé maintenant. Regarde toi tu sors avec la plus belle fille de tout Mc kinley.**

- _Oui d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi alors que tu aurais pu avoir tous les garçons que tu aurais voulus ?_

- **Peut-être parce que tu es le seul qui sortait du lot parmi tous mes prétendants comme tu dis. Artie, ne doute jamais de mes sentiments vis-à-vis de toi.**

- _Oh mais je en doute pas c'est juste que c'est tellement inhabituel pour ma part. Bon tu prends la salle de bain ou tu y va en première ?_

- **Va y tu es mon invité. Ne tarde pas trop. J'ai envie de profiter un peu de toi avant de dormir.**

- _Pas de soucis ma belle, je fais aussi vite que possible._

Nous nous embrassions et il partit derrière la porte en bois. De mon côté, je me demandais encore comment faire pour ne pas mettre en doute la confiance de mes parents. C'est vrai qu'Artie est mignon, serviable et avait tapé à l'œil de mon père mais j'avais peur oui voilà j'ai peur que l'on n'arrive pas à se tenir, que mon manque d'activité physique ne se fasse trop sentir. Et s'il n'était pas prêt, et si je lui faisais mal ?

J'en étais là de mes interrogations quand il réapparut en pyjama et je dois dire que…wow si je n'étais pas déjà amoureuse de lui, le voir habillé comme cela m'aurait irrémédiablement fait tomber. Faut dire que son oxer noir qui moulait bien son…euh je m'écarte ressaisis toi. Voilà. Expire, respire.

- _Je n'ai pas était trop long ? c'est bon ?_

- …..

- _Baby ? Ça va ? T'est toute pâle ? tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre d'eau ?_

- **Hein ? euh oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas Artie. Je…je vais….aller me changer oui c'est cela. A tout de suite.**

Je disparus dans ma salle de bain et me mit de l'eau sur la figure afin de m'enlever toute ces pensées qui me submergeais.

**POV Artie :**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi était elle aussi troubler à mon arrivée ? Pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir dit des propos désobligeant juste avant que j'aille dans al salle de bain. Bon certes elle avait pensé au premier abord que j'avais dit du mal de ses parents. Mais elle s'est senti soulager quand e lui ai avoué mes craintes. Alors pourquoi ?

Je profitais de son absence pour remettre à plus tard mon interrogation et regarder un peu l'endroit qui sera ma chambre durant au moins cette nuit. Sur tout un coté du mur est poser des affiches de dessins animé Disney….Je souriais tendrement en voyant que derrière son masque de glace qu'elle affichait en tant que cheerios se cachait en fait une âme d'enfant.

J'ouvris un tiroir au hasard pour pouvoir mettre mes affaires que j'avais emmené avec moi quand je tombai sur une chose qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans une chambre de fille.

Quand j'entendis la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir, je pris l'objet dans mes mains et lui montrait en l'interrogeant.

- _Dis-moi que je me trompe ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ce que c'est ?_

_Je la vis pâlir a vue d'œil et je me sentis faiblir intérieurement. Comment aurait je pu penser que je lui plaisais alors qu'en fait elle se tapait des mecs dans mon dos. Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïf de croire en son honnêteté ?_

- **Artie ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. **

- _Ah bon ? et qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire hein dis-moi ?_

- **Je t'aime. Tu n'aurais jamais dû tomber dessus comme cela. C'était euh….pour une expérience au lycée.**

- _Une expérience ? Vous faite des expériences avec des préservatifs au lycée maintenant ? Excuse moi j'ai du mal à te croire sur ce coup-là._

J'étais en colère mais je ne le faisais pas ressentir. Je voulais qu'elle m'avoue qu'en fait c'était un jeu, juste un défi qu'elle s'était fait avec sa bombasse de meilleure amie.

- **Oui c'était pour mon cours d'éducation sexuelle. Tu sais Mme Holliday nous avait dit de ramener une chose en rapport avec le sexe. J'ai pensé à cela mais j'ai complétement oublier de les jeter aussitôt rentrer. Pardonne-moi.**

Oh c'était donc pour cela ? C'est vrai que j'avais complétement oublier ce cours si particulier. Et à voir son visage triste, je sus que c'était la vérité. Je m'en voulais d'avoir douté d'elle sans l'avoir interroger au préalable.

- _Excuse-moi. Mais comprend qu'au vu de ton passé dans ce domaine, j'ai eu quelque doute. _

- **Oui mais cela c'était avant que je commence à sortir avec toi. Depuis je ne vois personne d'autre, je te le jure.**

- _Je te fais confiance. Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi comme cela. Ça se reproduira plus. Promis._

- **Merci mon ange. Je t'aime tellement fort.**

Nous commençons à nous embrasser. Je mettais tout mon amour pour elle. Et elle mettait tout le sien en retour. J'étais heureux. Ce 'est que quand je la vis commencer à me déboutonner que j'arrêtais le baiser.

- _Non. Arrête. _

- **Excuse moi je…je me suis laisser emporter. **Elle commença à pleurer

- _Non ce n'est pas grave. Ecoute, tu es magnifique et tout cela mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour faire cela maintenant_

- **Oui c'est vrai. Excuse-moi.** Toujours en pleurnichant.

Je lui remontais le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Et je vis qu'elle avait les yeux, ses sublimes yeux couleur océan dans lequel j'aimerais me noyer qui me regardait avec amour.

- _Hey…ce n'est pas grave tu sais. On a tout le temps pour le faire. Si ce n'est pas ce soir ça sera plus tard._

- **Oui je comprends**_. _

Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer. Rah je craque. Fichus hormones.

- _Bon tu sais quoi ? Maintenant que j'ai découvert ton petit secret. Autant en profiter u croit pas ?_

- **Mais je pensais que. Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas prêt **me demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

- _Oui mais rien ne dit que j'aurais l'opportunité de revenir ici après ce week-end…_

- **Mais pourquoi tu ne reviendrais pas ? Tu crois que sous prétexte qu'on l'aurait fait ej ne voudrais plus de toi ?**

- _Non mais…._ Elle me coupa dans mon élan

- **Non laisse-moi terminer. Je t'ai déjà dit que ok je n'étais pas une sainte avant mais depuis que je suis avec toi j'ai changé, tu m'as changé. Je t'aime Artie toi et personne d'autre. **

- **Je sais Bébé mais rah et puis zut viens là **

Et je l'embrassais jusqu'à en perdre l'haleine. Nous fîmes l'amour ce soir-là. Et ce qui au départ n'était qu'un écart sous le coup de l'émotion sera la pire erreur de notre vie.

**Voilà ^^ je vous laisse avec ce joli cliffangher :p. Que va-t-il se passer dans les prochains chapitres ? A vos suggestions enfin j'espère en avoir )**

**Prochain chapitre : le réveil et une discussion.**


	5. un réveil des surprises

**Coucou ^^ Je vois que mon précédent chapitre vous a fait réfléchir :D. Place aux réponses aux reviews.**

- **Tweedle Boobs Rainbow : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons ). On a une vie autre que sur FF tu n'a pas à te faire pardonner pour cela. Ensuite en ce qui concerne ta supposition, je ne savais pas que Bart Simpson était dans Glee :p Non plus sérieusement effectivement au premier abord on dirait du Bartie mais rassure toi comme je suis un fana des chamboulements tu vas être rassurée. D'ailleurs Artie ne sera pas comme dans la série enfin tu verras ^^. Pour le brittana, désolé là encore mais ce n'est pas mon idée première. J'avais envie pour ma première fanfic et bien que ce soit moi aussi un de mes couples préférés de faire quelque chose de différent. Enfin j'espère quand même que tu continueras à me lire malgré tout.**

- **FollowRivers : tu es perdue ? :p Je vais tâcher de ne pas te faciliter la tâche alors :D Non je ne suis pas aussi sadique…quoi que ****J**** En tout cas merci ^^ allez je t'aide mon personnage mystérieux est une fille :p**

- **Jenn : Fait ta supposition même je pense que tu sais qui c'est ) Merci en tout cas ^^**

**Alors comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, dans celui-ci le réveil de nos deux tourtereaux et une discussion ma foi fort intéressante. Petit bonus : ma fanfic comportera en tout je pense entre 40 et 50 chapitres car j'ai prévu de faire à la fois les deux dernières années mais aussi l'après Mc Kinley. Bref, fini la parlotte et bonne lecture ^^ On se retrouve en bas.**

Chapitre 5 : un réveil et des surprises

**POV « Rosalie Cullen » (**moi sadique nooooooooooon)** :**

Se réveiller dans les bras de l'être aimé est quelque chose que je voudrais faire toute ma vie. La nuit que nous avons passée tous les deux était l'une des plus belles qui m'est était donnée de vivre jusqu'à présent. Je l'aime désespérément.

Et le fait d'avoir donné mon corps dès le premier soir peut paraitre rapide mais j'en avais tellement envie après la scène d'hier que je n'ai pas pu y résister. Par contre je me demande quel heure il est.

- _11h30….quoi ? Déjà ? Je vais rater mon émission préféré du samedi matin_**. **Apparemment mon homme s'est poser la même question mais qu'est- ce qu'il fait pourquoi il sort du lit je veux rester dans ses bras moi.

- **Artie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ou tu vas ? Reste avec moi.**

- _Désolé Babe. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Mais je….j'ai des trucs important à faire et si je me lève pas dans les cinq minutes, je vais être en retard. _

Pourquoi me ment-il ? Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait regarder une stupide émission au lieu de rester avec moi dans mon lit. Que cache-t-il ?

- **Artie, ne me ment pas s'il te plait. Je t'ai entendu dire que tu allais rater ton émission préféré.**

- Ah…euh…oui c'est cela. Tu as raison. Oui je vais mettre la télé. Tu me rejoins en bas ?

Hum….Je suis peut être blonde et de l'avis de presque tout le lycée stupide mais il ne m'a pas rassurée. Je vais en avoir le cœur net. J'attendis qu'il soit sorti et regarda, quoi je suis peut être une fille mais j'ai le droit d'être jalouse aussi, son téléphone qu'il avait laissé là à croire qu'il voulait que je regarde à l'intérieur. Tu sais du genre : « je suis un téléphone abandonné volontairement. Regarde-moi ».

Voyons voir. Message reçu. Oui rien 'intéressant juste des banalités échangés avec Miss Berry. Alors appel reçu. Tiens voilà quelque chose d'intéressant :

- _Appel reçu le 25 août à 12h. _Mais c'était hier ça. Voyons ce qui dit. _Oui Monsieur Abrams, j'ai bien reçu votre demande d'aide financière destiné aux personnes démunis. Mais si j'en crois votre dossier, vos parents ont un bon revenu. Or, il s'avère que nous ne prenons en charge que les personnes percevant le strict minimum à savoir ##### dollars. Donc, à moins que vous ne soyez le père d'enfant en bas âge ou que vous ne vivez dans la rue ce qui toujours selon notre dossier n'est pas le cas, nous ne pouvons accéder à votre demande. Veuillez nous en excuser. A bientôt Mr Abrams._

Alors comme ça mon cher et tendre à tenter de percevoir de l'argent dont il n'avait pas accès du fait de sa situation. Dans quel but ? Oh bien sur je ne lui en parlerais pas je ne suis pas censé le savoir de toute façon mais je le découvrirais tôt ou tard. Pour maintenant allons le rejoindre.

- **Alors quel est cette émission que tu ne voulais rater pour rien au monde **boudais-je.

- _Ah ! euh. Tu sais la série « 7 à la maison » ? la famille avec ses 5 enfants avec chacun leur petit problème…et ben j'aime bien tiens regarde ça recommence._

Ouh là vite faut cacher Lord Tubbington Happy à l'air d'être féroce. Et…ah tiens il est mignon ce Simon faudrait que je cherche où il habite sur le net tiens. Mais qui c'est cette fille ? Mais non pas touche c'est mon Simon.

- _Babe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi as-tu cet air énervé tout d'un coup ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?_

- **Hein ? euh non t'inquiète pas mon cœur. C'est juste que….**vite une excuse…**cet actrice me disait quelqu'un mais je ne me rappelle plus qui.**

- _Hum…oui je crois qu'elle était aux oscars l'année dernière._

- **Oui c'est surement cela.**

Je le laissais dans le salon et m'apprêtais dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du midi. Qu'avais donc de prévu au départ ? Tiens un post It « _Peux-tu préparer le gigot d'agneau qui se trouve au frigo ? Merci. Bisous à tout à l'heure. ». _Bon problème résolu, Merci Maman. Je sortis la viande de son emplacement et le mit au four. Artie me rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard.

- _Besoin d'un coup de main peut être ?_

- **Hmmm…oui regarde dans ces tiroirs-là ne bas il doit y avoir des couverts. Tu n'as qu'à mettre la table pendant que je fini de tout préparer.**

- _Ça marche_

12h arriva vite et mes parents aussi. Et la viande n'était pas encore cuite. Bon tant pis on mangera plus tard cette fois ci.

- _Bonjour les jeunes _s'exclama mon père_ bien dormi ? A entendre les gémissements je me doute de la réponse. D'ailleurs nous aurons une discussion par rapport à ceci jeune fille._

- **Oui Papa **rougis je

- _Allons John laisse donc ces pauvres enfants tranquilles. On a fait pareil à leur âge._

- _Oui bon laissons passez pour cette fois. J'espère au moins que vous vous êtes protéger _m'interrogeas t'il.

Euh…bonne question. Je sais qu'Artie avais mis un préservatif hier soir mais à bien y repenser j'ai senti comme un liquide chaud en moi juste après enfin vous savez quoi….et s'il avait craqué en plein milieu de nos ébats …non non ce n'est pas possible. Ressaisis-toi.

- **Oui papa enfin pour quel genre de fille me prend tu ?**

- _C'était juste pour savoir. Bien. Je crois savoir que le gigot que ta mère avait sorti est en train de cuire. Bien. Nous allons pouvoir passer à table dans ce cas._

Nous mangeons silencieusement. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Artie ne me dise en chuchotant.

- _Babe, faudra que je te montre quelque chose après manger._

- **D'accord. Dans cinq minutes dans ma chambre ?**

- _Ok…_

Nous finissons de manger et débarrassons la table pendant que mes parents organisaient leur week-end comme il avait l'habitude de faire chaque samedi après-midi. Je montai dans ma chambre pour rejoindre mon cher et tendre qui devait m'y attendre.

**POV Artie :**

Bon comment aborder le sujet sans qu'elle en prenne de conclusion trop hâtive. Il est quelle heure-là ? 13h bon ce qui me laisse une heure pour lui inventer un truc qui tienne la route. Je l'entendis monter dans les escaliers et arrivait dans la chambre.

- **Alors Artie de quoi voudrais tu me parler ?**

- _Euh je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi ce week-end _

- **Oh…mais pourquoi ? c'est hier c'est cela ? Tu n'as pas apprécié et tu m'en veux ?**

- _Hier ? _de quoi elle parle ? ah oui je sais mais pourquoi elle parle de ça ? _Non t'inquiète pas, ça n'a aucun rapport._

- **Alors pourquoi ? Tu ne te plais pas chez moi ?**

- _Si ce n'est pas cela le problème c'est juste que j'ai un rendez-vous important cet après-midi et demain je dois aller voir un ami qui a besoin de moi en ce moment. Son père étant malade…_

- **Un rendez-vous où ? je peux venir avec toi ?**

- _NON_**…**oups vu son air j'ai dû l'air fort pressé**… **_non c'est pour mes jambes et je ne préfère pas que tu me vois dans cet état._

- **Mais on est en couple, je veux qu'on partage tout moi. Allez s'il te plait. Emmène-moi avec toi.**

Voilà qu'elle me ressort ses yeux de biche que j'aime tant. Cette fille me rendra folle. Mais je dois résister je en peux pas l'emmener avec moi cette fois.

- _Non désolé vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas. Je préfère y aller seul mais promis la prochaine fois tu viendras avec moi. Ça te va ?_

- **Bon d'accord mais tu me promets hein ? Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente.**

- _Oui promis babe._

Je l'embrassais pour la rassurer. Et partis ranger mes affaires. Ayant prévenu mon père de ce que je comptais faire, il m'a promis d'être le là pour m'accompagner jusqu'à mon lieu de « rendez-vous ». Je descendis à l'aide du mécanisme spécialement installé pour moi par ma charmante copine et remercias ses parents qui avait l'air déçu de me voir partir.

- _Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ici ce soir ? il s'est passé quelque chose avec ma fille ? _s'inquiéta John.

- _Non pas du tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur. J'ai juste un imprévu qui me force à partir plus tôt. Mais j'ai fait promettre à votre fille que je resterais le week-end prochain._

- _Bon dans ce cas. On se reverra la semaine prochaine. Passez le bonjour à vos parents et merci de votre coup de main._

- _Pas de quoi _

Je serrai la main de son père et fit la bise à sa mère et attendis que ma copine daigne bien sortir pour me dire au revoir ce qu'elle fit non sans avoir au préalable caché une chose derrière son dos.

- **Tu ne comptais quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir quand même ?**

- _Non loin de là cette idée Babe. Mon père n'est pas encore là de toute façon. Ce qui nous laisse encore cinq minutes. Vient là allez._

- **Tu vas me manquer.**

- _Toi aussi tu sais mais on se reverra la semaine prochaine comme je te l'ai promis_

- **Oui je sais mais 7 jours c'est long.**

- _Je me doute et pour moi aussi mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix là._

- **Je sais mais tu comprends que je t'en veuille quand même un peu pour raccourcir notre temps de couple quand même**

- _Oui mais je me rattraperais_dis-je d'un air taquin

- **J'espère bien **

- _Bon désolé je crois que voilà mon père. Tu me raccompagne jusqu'à la voiture ?_

- **Si ça ne te dérange pas oui je veux bien.**

Je la laissais me pousser jusqu'à la voiture et en profitais pour donner ma valise à mon père pour qu'il puisse la ranger dans le coffre.

- _Nous sommes vraiment désolés Mademoiselle mais vous pouvez comprendre que comme c'est assez important on ne pouvait pas faire autrement_

- **Oui ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, Artie m'a expliquer la situation. J'aurais bien voulu vous envoyer un hibou pour envoyer un bouquet de fleur au père de son ami mais on n'en a pas.**

- _Un hibou ? Mais pourquoi…._

- _Je t'expliquerais dans la voiture Dad. _L'interrompis-je_. Bébé je t'appelle dès que je suis de retour. Je t'aime._

- **Je t'aime aussi. Tu me manque déjà.**

**POV « Rosalie Cullen » :**

La maison était bien vide après son départ. J'allais voir mes parents n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

- _Comment tu vas ma chérie ?_

- **Ça pourrait aller mieux je suppose**

- _Oui je comprends. J'espère juste que tout va bien entre vous. Il ne m'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui quand on lui a posé la question._

- **Comment cela ? Non tout va bien entre nous ne vous n'inquiétez pas.**

- _Tant mieux…on l'aime bien ce gars._

- _Sinon _questionna mon père_ que comptes-tu faire cet après-midi maintenant que tu te retrouves seule. Veux-tu venir avec nous chez tante Hortense ?_

- **Non merci. Je crois que je vais courir un peu et lire un de mes bouquins de rentrée c'est bientôt. Faut que je sois prête un minimum.**

- _Comme tu veux ma fille._

Je montais directement dans ma chambre après cela et m'allongeas sur mon lit. Je laissais couler mes larmes. Pourtant je n'étais pas triste non c'est juste que le manque d'Artie me pesait déjà. J'allumais mon ordi et allait sur mon skype.

Au moment où je me connectais, une personne me parla direct.

_Etoile de Broadway Berry dit :_

**Coucou Rosalie. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié.**

Pour tout te dire si complètement mais bon je ne vais pas lui dire cela quand même.

_Allo la terre ici la lune dit__ :_

_ Coucou __J__ non du tout. Comment je pourrais t'oublier :p ?Comment tu vas ? ça a été ta sortie avec tes parents ?_

_Etoile de Broadway Berry__ :_

** Oh je suis ravie de voir que tu te souviennes de ce fait là. Ben écoute oui ça a été ? J'ai fait griller ma carte bleue pour m'acheter des tonnes d'affaires. Je te les montrerais peut être un jour qui sait.**

_Allo la terre ici la lune dit__ :_

_ Ça sera avec plaisir…_Non mais je ne veux rien à voir avec Berry moi, pourquoi je lui balance ça ? _Et puis ça sera l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance comme ça ?_ Ben voyons balance lui ton adresse tant que tu y es…pourquoi j'agis comme cela avec Rachel…non Berry son nom est Berry.

_Etoile de Broadway Berry dit__ :_

**Ça sera avec plaisir alors. Faut dire qu'ayant pas beaucoup d'ami. Sortir me fera le plus grand bien. Sinon qu'a tu fais de beau depuis la dernière fois ?**

_Allo la terre ici la lune dit__ :_

_Pour tout te dire aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas dû me connecter comme j'aurais dû être avec mon copain. Mais comme il a eu un empêchement j'ai mon week-end de libre._

_Etoile de Broadway Berry dit :_

**Oh tu as un copain. Comment il s'appelle ? Il est dans la même classe que toi ? Je le connais peut être ? Moi aussi j'ai un homme dans ma vie. Il s'appelle Finn Hudson. **

Oui tout le monde est au courant au lycée que Berry sort avec Finn Hudson. Je trouve ce couple pas glamour comparait a Blanche Neige ou Cendrillon. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si la vie de Berry m'intéressait au plus haut point si ?

_Allo la terre ici la lune dit_ :

_ Oui j'ai un copain il s'appelle Edmund et il était dans la même classe que moi l'année dernière. J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas cette année d'ailleurs. Tu sais le couple Finchel tout le monde le sait au lycée, inutile de me le dire )_

_Etoile de Broadway Berr dit__ :_

**Ah bon c'est si visible que cela pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression que l'on montre à tout le monde notre attachement. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais mes pères veulent à tout prix que je les aide à choisir leur vêtement pour leur réception de ce soir. On se dit à plus tard ?**

_Allo la terre ici la lune dit_** :**

_Ok à plus tard._

_Etoile de Broadway Berry s'est déconnecter_**.**

Bon me voici bien tiens. J'avais trouvé une occupation pour un moment mais c'était juste temporaire. Retour à la case départ. Bon il me reste plus qu'à textoter avec Ma meilleure amie en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas dans une de ses parties de jambe en l'air dont elle a le secret.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

La réponse ne tarda pas heureusement pour moi.

« Non c'est bon pourquoi il y a un problème avec le gnome ?

Le gnome ? Rah la dernière fois elle l'a surnommé binoclard. Quand va-t-elle se rendre compte que c'est une personne comme les autres ? Enfin bref.

« San je t'ai déjà dit de pas l'appeler comme cela 'autre fois. C'est un être humain comme toi et moi, je ne l'oublie pas. Mais non il y a pas de problème avec lui c'est juste que….San je crois qu'on a fait une bêtise l'autre soir. »

« Qu'entends-tu par-là ? Je veux tout savoir »

Dois-je tout lui dire ou en cacher une partie ? C'est vrai que c'est ma meilleure amie mais je ne sais pas si je me sens prête à lui confier mes exploits sexuels comme cela. J'entendis mon téléphone vibrer une seconde fois.

« Et en t'inquiète pas. Je ne te jugerais pas. Je sais que tu te poses la question de dois je lui dire ou pas je te connais par cœur. Mais si je peux t'aider à aller mieux n'hésite pas »

Cette réponse suffit à me délier la langue et je lui racontai tout.

« Hier j'ai fait l'amour avec Artie et je crois bien que nitre protection a lâché…. »

« En est tu bien sûr ? Est-ce que tu as senti comme un écoulement à l'intérieur de toi pendant l'acte ?

A bien y réfléchir…cette sensation désagréable à un moment me fait dire que oui. Mon dieu ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

« A bien y repenser non. Excuse moi je me suis inquiéter pour rien. »

Je préfère mentir que lui avouer ce fait là. Ça serait trop horrible pour mon avenir si ça se savait. Je sais c'est égoïste Santana n'est pas de celle qui me jugeront mais que dire des autres…

« En fait non il y a eu bien cette sensation-là. Excuse-moi de t'avoir menti mais j'ai tellement peur que je sais plus où donner de la tête. Tant pis si je te fais de la peine ou que tu veux plus me parler après cela mais voilà… »

J'étais déjà en train de pleurer quand je sentis une vibration. J'appréhendais sa réponse.

« Toi et moi faut qu'on parle. Rendez-vous dans cinq minutes chez toi. S »

**Voilà ^^ Alors vos impressions. N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous pensez de mon début de fanfic. C'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce qu'en pense les lecteurs. A la prochaine )**


End file.
